Hover Boot Love
by Avenger-lock
Summary: Tony has created Hover gloves and boots for Steve. What will happen when he shows Cap his new invention? Fluff!


**I don't even now what I'm writing anymore. I've basically gave up on my other stories cuz this fandom killed me inside. ALL THE FEELLLLLSSS! I was on Tumblr when this happened, so... I give you a one shot about Steve and Tony :) My favorite OTP right now...**

**This is my first time doing 3rd person, so sorry for any mistakes :P And I'll try to have grammatical errors! **

**This is fluffy :) **

**And I'm sooo excited for The Avengers DVD release today :D**

Tony was in the workshop for about a day and a half. Coffee cups littered the floor, and the tables that he was currently working at. His eyes were blurry, but he wanted to get his latest invention finished and up and running. They were jet shoes and gloves for Cap. He didn't know why he was making them. But all he knows is that Cap needs to be in the air during a battle. He was vulnerable all the time on the ground. Natasha was very sneaky and small, and could maneuver her way through a fight, and Clint lived up to his codename-Hawkeye. Thor flew around with Mjolnir and Bruce was the Hulk in a battle, and that wasn't a problem. But Cap was big, and he was easily seen, so Tony had this brilliant idea to make his boots and gloves have repulsors, just the flying part.

Tony and Steve didn't even get along. He didn't know why he was making a new addition to his suit for him. He was sure Steve will just shoot them down, and say that they were a stupid idea. But Tony was 50% in it just to laugh at Cap when he tried them on and attempted to fly in them. At least, that was what Tony told himself. Ok, and mabye it was more than 50%...

You see, Tony refuses to acknowledge the small crush he has on Captain America. He was sure that it was just hero worship left over from his younger days. So, these things were just to protect Steve. That was all. He didn't want Steve to look at him with his beautiful grin, and he didn't want to be seen for more than his namesake. No, he didn't want to be praised for his brilliance by The Captain. He didn't. But the little voice in the back of his mind told him that he wanted these things.

Tony finishes the rocket gloves and boots the next day. He was proud of them. They looked just like Steve's regular gloves and boots. They were just upgraded to fly. Tony had a smirk on his face when he entered the kitchen in the morning. Everyone was sitting around while Steve cooked.

"Hey, Tony. Finally, we were thinking on sending someone down there to see what was taking so long." Bruce said as he took a sip of his tea. Steve set down bacon and eggs in front of the Avengers and everyone ate.

"Cap, always playing mother. You know, it's not considered manly to cook. You always play housewife." Tony teased as he poured himself some coffee. Steve blushed in embarrassment and looked down. Hawkeye snickered, and Natasha gave him glare to end all glares.

"Boys can cook, Tony. I saw it on the cooking channel." Steve put the used dishes in the dishwasher. Tony tried to ignore the way Steve said his name. He couldn't get sidetracked by that when he was annoying him.

"But I'm pretty sure they're gay or something." Tony muttered into his cup. Steve choked on his bite of bacon. Everyone looked between Steve and Tony. The Avengers knew a fight was brewing. This was a daily activity betweeen Iron Man and Captain America.

"So, you're a homophobe? Fine! It's people like you that are ignorant and don't pay attention around them! Gays are allowed to love each other just as much as straights are allowed to be together!" Steve left the room before he could strangle Tony's neck. Everything was silent in the kitchen.

"So... who bets $20 that Rogers is gay?" announced Clint. Everyone betted except for Tony and Bruce.

Tony found Steve up on the roof, sketching out the skyline. Steve always came up here, or went to his room after a fight.

"Hey, Rogers."

"Hi, Stark." Steve didn't look at Tony.

Tony stood quietly behind Cap for 5 minutes. Tony felt a little dumb for making Steve think he was a homophobe. And that was why he was here, standing behind Steve. Tony jiggles the glass in his hand, making the ice cubes clink against the glass.

"I'm not a homophobe, Cap. It was just a joke. You know me, always the jokester." Tony took a long sip of the whiskey just a Steve turned around to look at him. His blue eyes looked right through Tony's brown ones. Tony had to look away from them, and he settled for looking at the New York skyline.

"It just annoys me that people still aren't all equal even today. Even war hasn't stopped. I guess I just thought that in the future, people wouldn't hate each other because of what they believe in, and what they support." Steve shrugged before continuing. "I knew some people in the war who were gay, and had to hide it from so many people because of critisizement. Sorry I made such a big fuss in the kitchen." Steve returned to drawing and Tony sat next to him.

"Whatever, didn't hurt anyones feelings. I don't think anyone expected you to support that, because of where you're from." Tony looked at Steve, who had this cute look of concentration on his face as he drew. He fought the smile off his face.

"That's another thing that makes you perfect, Steve. You can draw and cook. You have an amazing body, and you can somehow make anyone feel better. And now you support gay rights." Tony chuckled dryly.

Steve turned to his with this intense look in his eyes. "I'm not perfect, Tony. I have so many flaws. And I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for the serum. It's like you said, everything special about me came out of a bottle." Steve sighed.

Tony still felt guilty for saying that when they first met. "No, you still would've been perfect even if you didn't have the serum. You're personality is what pulls people in." Tony suddenly felt uncomfortable about talking about this and got up. He swept his pants off, even though their was no dirt on them. Steve got up along with him, and shut his sketch book.

"Thanks, Tony. But you're special, too. You're a genius, and, to be honest, you could even take over my job of leader... if it wasn't for your bad plan tactics. And if it wasn't for you, our team would be dead, along with the population of New York." Steve grinned at him, and Tony saw that a blush had reddened Steve's face.

"Awwww, thanks. That warmed my arc reactor." Tony put his hand on his arc reactor in a dramatic show. Steve's face dropped and he stared at Tony seriously.

"You have a heart, Tony. You could fool everbody else, but not me. That arc reactor keeps you alive, but it's not your heart." Steve was talking in his strong Captain Voice. Tony felt truly touched. No one but Pepper had told him that. But Pepper was his best friend of years, so that didn't really count.

And then Steve surprised Tony and took him in a hug. Steves chest- _holy shit_. It was so muscled and he was so warm! Tony was tense for a moment before he loosened up and gave into the hug. Steve's arms were so comforting. Tony's heart beat fast and butterflies swarmed around inside of his stomache. Tony practically melted, and this was a new sensation for him. He's never experienced this before.

When Steve pulled away, Tony felt cold air rush around him and he missed he hug already. Steve was as red as a tomato, and Tony felt like he himself was a little too hot now.

"Um, yeah, thanks. See ya later, Cap!" Tony quickly left the roof to just get away from these feelings.

Tony unveils Cap's new wear that afternoon. He was excited to tell Cap what he had been working on.

Tony swept into the living room witth his Black Sabbath t-shirt and grease stained jeans.

Tony ordered JARVIS to shut off the TV, even though everyone was watching it. That got the full attenion of The Avengers.

"Heyyy, I was watching that, you know!" Barton complained.

"My house, my rules." Was his reply.

"Sooooo, I finished what I was working on! Cap, come with me!" Tony beckoned in excitement. His hands were jittery and he was bouncing around like a little kid.

"Um, I don't think I want to." Steve looked a little unsure. Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed Steve's arm and attempted to pull him off the couch. Key word: attempted.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'monnnn!" Tony whined.

"Cap, just go with him! I want to finish watching The Bourne Identity!" Barton yelled. Steve flushed and gave in.

"Fine, take me to your lair." And that got a small laugh out of everyone.

In the lab, Tony lead Steve to his project. A cover veiled the boots and gloves.

"Now, I present to you," Tony pulled off the cover swiftly. "Captain America hover boots and hover gloves!"

Steve looked at them. He walked a little closer to inspect them.

"They are impressive. How would I use them?" Steve looked impressed, and Tony silently happy danced.

"They are hooked up to JARVIS. They can go on auto-pilot and you tell JARVIS what speed and what not that you want. They are like my repulsors on the Iron Man suit." Tony explained.

"So, are you ready to test them out?" Tony beamed at Steve. Steve looked at the items, and back at Tony.

"Sure. I could try out these hovering things." Steve gave Tony a lopsided grin.

10 minutes later, Steve is standing in the middle of a training area with a high ceiling. The boots are on him, and his gloves were pulled on. Steve was nervous and excited to do this. He's never flown with hover technology, except for when he's flown on planes.

"Ok, JARVIS, start them up!" Tony ordered. Steve was lifted off the ground unsteadily.

"Ahh, I can't control anything! Tony, what do I do?" Steve felt like he was about to fly backward and crash on to the floor.

"Relax your body, you're too tense! That's it! Now, balance your weight..." Tony instructed.

"Wow, what a rush! That was really fun, Tony. I can't believe I got the hold of it so fast!" Steve was hopped up on adrenaline. Tony knew the feeling. He felt like that every time he was engulfed in his suit. Flying was amazing.

Steve followed Tony up to the kitchen for dinner. Tony could see that Steve really liked his new toys. This made Tony feel accompished.

Steve sat on the chair and Tony heated up some Hot Pockets. They ate in silence and Steve kept glancing up at Tony through his lashes. Tony pretended not to notice that a blush was on Steves face.

"Tony, really, I thank you so much for the boots and gloves. They are amazing, and only one genius I know could make them that perfect." Steve was staring though his soul with his blue eyes again. Damn it, how does Steve do that?!

"Who's that genius that you know? Should I be jealous?" Tony grinned around a bite of Hot Pocket.

Steve chuckled, and a shudder ran down Tony's back. "No, unless you're jealous of yourself. Now, that would be weird." Tony laughed.

"Haha, when did you become funny, Rogers?" Tony smirked.

"I don't know, mabye you're just a bad influence on me." Steve met Tony's eyes from across he table, and then proceeded to finish eating.

The next day, Steve showed up outside his lab, and asked Tony if he could practice flying again.

"Sure, but this time we'll be flying outside. Don't give me that horrified face. You'll do fine! Plus, I'll be next to you in my Iron Man suit." Tony assured him.

Tony stood next to a nervous Steve on the roof of Stark Tower. He had to keep assuring Steve that he won't let anything go wrong. Steve just nodded and fidgeted with his gloved hands. He was so adorable and nervous-like... _shit, Stark, stop thinking like that! _

Tony cleared his voice. "Are you ready to fly above New York?" Tony turned to see Steve nod his head.

"Ok, activate them and then just fly straight up. I'll be next to you." He met Steve's eyes just as the helmet covered his face.

"JARVIS, activate." Steve's voice sounded timid, and weak. Tony knew his heart was probably beating so fast.

Steve hovered off the roof, and then ordered JARVIS to pick up the speed. Tony was flying a couple feet away from him. Steve was looking around as they got higher and higher.

"OK, just angle your body and we'll glide along." Tony informed him through the suit.

Steve did as he was told, and then they were flying over New York. Steve let out excited, gleeful shouts as he did loops and turned.

"This is so much better than the training facility! Oh my gosh, this is way better than flying around on an airplane!" Steve laughed and zig zagged. Tony let loose a big smile behind the helmet, and it didn't fade away. It stayed on his face as he listened to Steve have fun. He couldn't believe he didn't make these sooner.

They continued flying above New York for an hour more, and then he and Steve once again landed on the roof of Stark Tower. Steve's hair was in a messy disarray.

Tony pulled off his helmet and looked at Steve. He was beaming at Tony. It had to be the most biggest grin he'd ever seen Steve wear. And it was being directed at him. Steve's eyes sparkled and they seemed a lighter blue than they were before.

"Come on, Cap. Let's get this stuff off." And they both took the elevator down to the lab.

Tony took off the suit. Steve pulled off his boots and gloves, and set them on top of a nearby table. Tony ran a hand through his tussled hair and let out a breath. He plopped down heavily on the chair that was next to him. Steve settled on the table to the right of Tony.

The lab was quiet, except for the still too fast breathing of him and Steve. And then Steve bent down to Tony and looked him in the eyes.

"Thanks, Tony. You made this century 100 times better than it was before." And then his lips were on Tony's.

Tony couldn't believe Steve was kissing him! Tony responded right away and quickly brang his hands up to Steve's messy hair. He ran his fingers through the soft blonde locks. Steve whimpered against Tony's lips and pulled away. They were staring at each other wide eyed.

"Oh my... I'm sorry." Squeaked Steve. He ran out of the lab, flushed and out of breath. Tony stared as he left. Holy crap, he so didn't expect that kiss at all. And wow, it felt amazing. He wanted to do that again. But, Steve probabaly regreted it already. Tony ran his finger across his lips and sighed. This day got complicated very fast. Tony needed a drink.

Tony didn't seek out Steve. He decided that he needed time before he confronted him about the kiss. So, Tony spent a day in the lab with some coffee and alcohol. He didn't get drunk, just a little buzzed. It didn't affect him at all. He just went through schematics and cleaned his lab a little bit. He argued with Dummy and talked to JARVIS. It was pretty normal. Except the situation on why he was locked away in his lab was abnormal.

He exited his lab at 5 in the morning. Everyone was asleep and wouldn't bother him. He found himself in the living room, and he sat down on the black leather couch. He was exhausted and he wanted to sleep. Just as he got comfortable, the elevator doors opened and Steve stepped out.

Steve met his eyes from across the room. The poor guy looked like he was a deer in the headlights. Awkward silence and tension filled the living room.

"Um, I'm sorry I kissed you, I... Just..." Steve looked down at the floor with a red face.

"It's OK, the kiss was really good. I didn't mind it." Tony shrugged and almost smirked when he saw that Steve got even redder than before.

"Cap, I didn't think it was possible for someone to blush over a blush. You have proved me wrong." he teased. Steve let out a small smile and came to sit on the edge of the couch.

"So, can I kiss you, Cap?" Tony asked half serious. Steve looked like he won something, and then he composed himself.

"Um, only if you want to." Steve played with fingers shyly.

"What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I want to! Best kiss ever!" Tony said, to his own shock.

They kissed a second time, and Tony had to admit that it was better than the first one. They ended up falling asleep together on the couch while watching some movie. Tony's head rested on Steve's shoulder, and Steve rested his head in Tony's hair.

"Oh, hell, that's adorable! Quick, Clint, take a picture!" Tony and Steve groaned together, and then they shot up from their position, embarrassed.

All The Avengers were staring at them with smirks and grins on their faces. Clint had this 'winning' smile spread across his face.

"Give me your money, bitches. I was right! Steve is gay!" Clint hopped up and down as everyone but Tony and Bruce paid him $20.

Tony looked to Steve and he was once again blushing. He had his face in his hands and he was curled into the couch.

"Awww, you're blush is adorable. Don't be embarrassed." Tony laughed at Steve.

"I can't help it. Ughhh." Steve's moan was muffled from his hands.

"That's a sexy sound, Steve." Steve looked up at Tony and tried to glare, but it didn't work.

"C'mon, lovebirds. Get off the couch, we want to watch TV." Natasha had her hands folded over her chest and her hip was cocked to the side. It was her signature badass stand.

"Ok, c'mon Stevvvvveee, lat's go find somewhere to go back to sleep, since we were so rudely interupted." Tony got off the couch and began walking to the elevator door. Steve followed him.

The doors opened and they walked inside. Before the doors closed, Steve quickly yelled out, "I'm not gay, I'm bisexual!" and the doors closed.

"You're bisexual? How long have you known?" Tony was curious.

"I knew I was bisexual when I had a crush on my friend, Bucky." Steve admitted.

"And you never told us?" Tony scoffed in annoyance.

"Pretty much." Steve smirked.

"Wow, I'm rubbing off on you. I like it. Cocky Steve is sexy." Steve rolled his eyes at Tony.

"I like you a lot, Tony." Steve said out of no where.

"I like you a lot, too, Steve." Tony smiled up at him.

**Took me a good 7 hours, but it's finished :D I'm so proud of this! I haven't written a fic in a while. I feel a little rusty. I appreciate any reviews that you guys leave :) **


End file.
